1. Field
The present invention is concerned with novel tertiary amines, a process for their manufacture, pharmaceutical preparations which contain such compounds and the use of these compounds in the production of pharmaceutical preparations.
2. Description
There has been a long felt need in the medical community for antimycoticly active agents and cholesterol-lowering agent. The subject invention addresses this need.